


Smells like Home

by Ferrydenpurple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrydenpurple/pseuds/Ferrydenpurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean smells like shampoo and clean skin and warmth and safety. Dean smells like home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scriggly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriggly/gifts).



> Just a quick one shot written for my beloved friend Scriggly. Hope you like it x

Dean smells like efficiency. Like clean skin and cheap shampoo from where he spread the extra lather from his head over his body, quick, no frills, no need for separate body wash, no point in wasting time with conditioner and ‘girly’ products (‘such a girl Sammy’). No Dean smells like shampoo and clean skin and warmth and safety. Dean smells like home. 

Dean sometimes takes the first shower (‘Age before beauty, princess!’), but he never lingers longer than five minutes, always makes sure there is plenty hot water for Sam, always makes sure there is at least one dry towel left for him to use, doesn’t use the last of the mouthwash, doesn’t use the last of the lotion to jerk off. All in all Dean is a pretty considerate roommate…. 

Except…

Dean always leaves his dirty, smelly socks on the floor beside the bed, sometimes sneaking them into Sams clean duffle before they leave, stinking up his clothes, leaving him with no choice but to walk around smelling like a foot. He watches porn at obnoxiously high volumes, cat calling and looking at Sam with that shit-eating grin of his (‘Does this offend your delicate sensibilities, Samantha’) until Sam blushes uncontrollably and steals the remote to switch channels. He takes girls back to the room too sometimes, throwing the Impala’s keys at Sam and shooing him out of the door to sit and wait in the car like some errant child while he fucks some nameless chick in their room, sometimes in Sam’s own bed, and then promptly kicks the poor girl out, simultaneously calling Sam back in from the cold, not even cracking a window, forcing him to wallow in smells of sex and sweat (and Sam seriously thinks that no one should know what their brothers jizz smells like), laughing at Sams screwed up face the whole while.

So yeah, sometimes Dean can be a typical douche bag older brother.

But there are times, times where Dean is not deliberately trying to get under his skin. Times when they are so close to each other, as close as they were as children, closer sometimes. Times when they are curled up on one bed watching a movie. Where Deans arm snakes around his shoulders and it seems like the most natural thing in the world to turn his head into Deans shoulder and twine their ankles together, to breathe in the smell of shampoo and clean skin and gun oil from earlier that evening when he had watched his brothers strong, capable hands stripping and cleaning their guns, the action reassuring, familiar. Yeah, it feels like the most natural thing in the world to drift to sleep surrounded by his brother, to feel Deans lips press softly to his forehead (‘goodnight Sammy’). It occurs to Sam that they are closer than brothers are probably meant to be, but it’s safe, it’s family, it’s home… and Sam can’t bring himself to care.

 

It seems even more natural that on those nights where Sam still dreams of Jess and wakes up screaming that Dean would climb into bed with him and kiss him softly on the lips, wipe away his tears and hold him so, so close, until they are all twisted up into one person. It feels more than natural then, like this is how they are supposed to be, like this is just how they are. And if sometimes on those dark nights, where they are so close, where they are so warm and safe, where all they have is each other, where Sam can taste Deans breath on his tongue… If sometimes on those nights Sam finds himself getting hard, almost desperate with the sensation of Dean all around him, it seems like the most natural thing in the world to push his lips against his brothers, so softly, more sharing breath than kissing, and gently rock against Deans matching hardness. So, so gentle. Dean gives him everything, as he ever has (‘I gotta look after you Sammy’) and when they come together it doesn’t even feel sexual, it just is. Its comfort and family and home. And when they fall asleep still intertwined, boxers a sticky mess, Sam knows when he wakes Dean will shower first (‘Age before beauty, bitch!’) and less than five minutes later will smell like shampoo and clean skin and safety and family and home.


End file.
